Bikini Bottom News
' The Bikini Bottom News (BBN)' is a channel on TV, (which Patrick thinks is boring in the episode SpongeHenge). There are lots of different reporters. Everyone's favorite is Perch Perkins, who starred in the news flash announcing the Krusty Krab 2. In SpongeBob SquarePants: The Other Story, SpongeBob auditions here in the episode "Job Search" which is the first episode in the series. In Hero Star, Perch Perkins reports and the news is seen at least once in every episode. Reporters *Johnny Elaine *Perch Perkins *Bob Stevens * Barbara Kinson *Gene Scallop *Ben Blenny *Camera Man *Diane Ortega from Culture Shock. *Quinn Jinson from Karate Star & A Day Without Tears. *Phil Profungshter from Proffesor Squidward. *Percha Perkins from Model Sponge. *The guy in the helicopter (His name was not revealed) & the helicopter driver in Whatever Happened To SpongeBob? Segments The news may have these segments during their news hours *News-All news, morning news,local news,breaking news,world news,etc... *Bikini Bottom Kids Choice Awards *School Openings *Crime *Top Stories *Food and lifestyle *Sports (Local) *Sports (Int'l) *Health *Government(Politics) *Education *In the Papers *Viral Videos *Recap of the news (only at the morning) *Hollywood/Celebrity news *Movie Reviews *Magazine Review *Book Review *Finical Updates/Marketing/Jobs Stuff *Business Updates/Economic News *Around the sea *Wilderness of Texas with Sandy Cheeks *Best food in town! Headlines The News had a few stories on the news and who it was reported by. Johnny is the one who breaks the news but give it to mostly Perch Perkins who is live on the scene. *Bottom Feeding-Gene Scallop. *Bikini Bottom Breaking News-Johnny and Perch Perkins *Mad Snail Disease-Johnny and Perch Perkins. In Once Bitten. *Jellyfish Migration-Perch Perkins after Johnny gives the story to Perch on Day 2. In The Pink Purloiner *Krusty Krab 2 Opening-Perch Perkins when purple and He was with the Camera but he was not blue. In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Also he interviewed Plankton on how he was selling Krabby Patties. *Shelly Superhighway Destruction/Jellyfish attacking the city-By Ben Blenny and the Camera Man. In SpongeBob's Last Stand. *No Survivors Story- It only was in the The Krusty Sponge when Squidward turned on the Krusty Krab's TV. Reported by Barbara and Bob. *New Kelp City Mayhem/The riot toward the Krusty Krab-Perch Perkins & the guy in the helicopter.In What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?. He was reporting for KNKC Special Report. *Hiding of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from the Krusty Krab - Johnny and Perch Perkins (Live on the scene in front of the KK). In The Great Patty Caper. *The Winds-In episode SpongeHenge reported by Barbara and Bob (Live on the scene then later blown away by the wind). *Wormy spreading across the city and the town freaking out and burning and destroying the town. Reported by Johnny. *Patrick Star chopping the city-In Karate Star. Reported by Quinn Jinson *Sea Whelks attacking the city-In Whelk Attack. Reported by Johnny *Pretty Patties becoming a huge success-Reported by Johnny. *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy at the press conference at the Krusty Krab. In Mermaidman vs SpongeBob. Reported by Perch Perkins and other news people. *Triton destroying the City-In The Clash of Triton. Reported By Perch Perkins. *Plankton's Robots destroying the city and heading toward the KK-In Komputer Overload . Reported by Perch Perkins. *Unknown Story-In Grooming Gary reported by Perch Perkins. Perch said another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom and then SpongeBob walked by interrupting it. *Weather Report-reported by Bob in Pineapple Fever. *Professor Squilliam (Squdiward) interview then SpongeBob & Patrick in a trans report and Squidward getting arrested while impersonating Squilliam (This was supposed to happen for the interview and the trans but Squidward kick the Camera Man and the reporter out. In Professor Squidward. Maybe they reported it but it is unknown and unseen. *Sad Stories-A Cat that got stuck in a tree, A interview with the boy who didn't get what he want for his birthday,Airing of the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy show new airing time. In A Day Without Tears. *Percha Perkins interviewing SpongeBob being a new star (Only in his thoughts)from Model Sponge. *Diane Ortega reporting about the Krusty Krab Talent Show from Culture Shock. *Perch Perkins reporting about the Tunnel of Glove ride being stuck- In Tunnel of Glove (Episode). Somehow Patrick was eating his food with the tv on showing the news cast at Glove World and then he was stupid enough not listening what happened to SpongeBob then Perch talked to Pat saying "Hey Doofus! Your buddy is trapped in the tunnel of glove and may never escape". *Perch Perkins on the radio reporting about the Car chase involving Tony Fast Jr. and SpongeBob- In The Hot Shot. It was heard in the car of Tony Fast which shocked him. *Johnny reports that a wealthy entrepreneur who remains anonymous is sponsoring a sleigh race for a grand prize of $1 million dollars and all of the town has entered then he hands the report to Perch Perkins who is live at the scene reporting about the race with the Camera Man who is not blue and he is Fred. He interviews about how he feels about the race but he doesn't answer as he is all happy about being on TV. Then he goes to some random lady not seen. Seen in Frozen Face-Off. *The upcoming PatrickCon 2015 will be held in New Kelp City (40 km from Bikini Bottom) and next year the hosting bid is Bikini Bottom vs. New Bottom City with Bikini Bottom on the upper hand. Perch Perkins & Diane Ortega will announce the results by April 11, 2015. *Diane was absent for the PatrickCon Announcement. PatrickCon will be in Bikini Bottom! Tune in at BBN at 6:00 AM July 13. Trivia *There is also a news paper, named "Bikini Bottom Newspaper" and they may be associated. *It is unknown what their news hours may be but it has to be during the morning,afternoon,evening. The radio hours are probably unknown. Pacific Ocean School Closings * Niihau County Schools-Opening 7:00 AM-2:00 PM Gallery & 2014 Staff Photos RealisticFishHead.jpg|Johnny Elaine Bob.jpg|Bob Stevens Barbara.jpg|Barbra Kinson Perch Perkins.jpg|Perch Perkins Char 25262.jpg|Perch from the movie Ben Flenny.jpg|Ben Blenny Diane Ortega.jpg|Diane Ortega Gene Scallop.jpg|Gene Scallop Sb_quin_jenson.png|Quinn Jenson Percha Perkins.png|Percha Perkins Category:Networks